The not so suite life of Zack and Cody
by supernatural-rox-4ever
Summary: Everything is changed for Zack and Cody when a terrible tragedy destroys their happy childhood. They must now fight to stay alive, while they are searching for the thing that killed their mother and ruined their lives.
1. Chapter 1 Begining and end

Author's Note: This story is just a mix of Suite Life with this totally great show called Supernatural. The beginning of this fanfic is similar to the beginning of Supernatural, and the rest is mostly just my terrible ideas. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter one

"Night mom," Zack and Cody recited at the same time.

"Night," their mother answered.

The twins headed for their bedroom, closing the door behind them. They got into their beds and soon fell asleep.

A deafening scream sounded through the dark of the hotel suite. Startled, Cody hopped off his bed. Piercing noises came from the living room. Hesitating at first, Cody went off to see what happened.

Everything was awkwardly silent. Un-touched. "Mom?" Cody whispered. He didn't know why he was whispering. There wasn't any answer. Cody shuddered with fear as a warm and thick liquid slopped onto him. It came again. Frightened, Cody looked up. He would never forget what he had seen.

"Mom? Mom!" Cody yelled, choking on tears. Pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from her mouth, was his mother.

"What are you yelling about?" Zack mumbled sleepily as he entered the room.

Cody motioned to the ceiling. All they could do was scream as they watched their mother's body light up in bright flames. Fire encircled the room, the smell of smoke mixed with the smell of death hung briskly in the heat-filled air.

Cody fell to the ground, losing consciousness. Zack coughed through the thick, purple smoke filling up the room. He couldn't see anything, only red flames everywhere. He knew he had to get out of there. He walked weakly across the room, grabbing Cody by his shirtsleeve. Zack made his way to the door, pulling his brother behind him. He stepped out of the suite, shutting the door tightly. "Help," he shouted. Nobody came. "Help…" he cried wearily, dropping on the floor and becoming unconscious.

"Mom?" Zack sat up, waking up. Strangely, he wasn't in his bedroom. He looked around. The room was small, with barely any furniture in it except a chair standing next to his bed. The walls were a bright shade of white, as was everything else in the room. Zack looked up, seeing a large machine with a lot or wires and tubes hanging from it. Where was he?

"Oh. You've woken up," a woman in a white robe said cheerfully as she entered the room.

"What? Where am I?" Zack asked quickly.

"You're in a hospital. You probably don't remember what happened, but we had to take you here because you have inhaled to much smoke…" the nurse walked over to a small window and pulled open the blinds.

Zack squinted, not so much at the bright sunlight, but at the faint memory of what happened last night. "So it wasn't just a nightmare…" he moaned to himself. The nurse nodded, trying to look sympathetic. "Whe – where's my mom? Where's Cody?" he stammered.

"I have no idea where your mother is, but Cody is in the hospital room next door. He hasn't awoken yet," the nurse explained. Her cheery voice drove Zack nuts. He hated nurses and doctors and hospitals. He wished that he could just wake up and have everything back to normal. "So, how are you feeling?" the nurse continued.

"Okay I guess," Zack replied. He was confused, but didn't want to say what he saw. Nobody would believe him. He didn't even know what happened there, or whether it actually happened. One second he was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, asking Cody why there was yelling. The next, he saw his mom sticking off the ceiling, bursting into flames. It didn't make any sense. Was his mom alive? Where was she?

"What exactly started the fire?" the nurse asked the question that Zack so dreaded to answer.

"Uh – I – uh – I don't know," he claimed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" he yelled, "Please, just leave me alone. Go find my mom!"

"Oh… there is something… I guess you will find out sooner or later" the nurse's cheery voice saddened as she spoke, "Your mother. Her – um – remains were found on the floor."

"Re-remains?" Zack repeated the word, letting it sink in, "You mean she's dead?"

The nurse nodded, and avoiding making eye contact with Zack, she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"No…" Zack whispered. He picked up the chair next to his hospital bed and threw it into the wall. "It's not fair!" he yelled. He clenched the white, feather pillow, angrily. His grip of the pillow loosened as he turned over in the bed and buried his face in the pillow. He cried for a long, long time – hours, until no tears were left, and all that remained were dry, choked hiccups.

He lay in bed, the blanket crumpled up, the pillow hanging over the edge. Nobody came into the room. Nobody cared. Nobody wanted to deal with an angry boy who lost his mother. Zack got out of his bed, punching the machine above it rage-fully. He didn't know where to go. What would he do if he went back to the Tipton? What would he answer to all the questions that he was certain would be asked? What has happened to Cody?

Zack slammed the door to the hospital room shut. As he went down the hallway, he glanced through the glass part of the door he passed. Inside it, someone lay on the bed, mostly covered by bed sheets, a whole bunch of machinery was set around him. Tubes were attached to the person's face, arms and legs. A dark screen was set up on the side, green lines zigzagging up and down. Zack took a closer look at the person. It was Cody!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please review.

Chapter Two

"Cody?" Zack whispered, quietly stepping over to his twin, "Wake up." Zack shook Cody's freezing arm. Cody didn't wake up. "Cody!" Zack repeated louder. Cody didn't move. Cody's face was pale and cold. Just then, a doctor entered the room, scowling at Zack.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours haven't started yet. Who let you in?" the doctor looked bewildered.

"I – uh, kind of let myself in," Zack stammered.

"Well, next time you let yourself into a hospital room, think twice before you do it. You could really harm a comatose patient if – "

"Wait, what? Cody's in a coma?" Zack stared at the doctor, his mouth opening and closing like a fish that has been thrown onto dry land.

"Yes. I'm afraid so," the doctor answered, "I am doctor Diggs, and I am going to be working on helping Cody."

Zack nodded, "I – I'm Zack Martin, Cody's twin brother."

"Oh, is that so? I was wondering why you look exactly like him," Doctor Diggs said, "Now, why don't you go back home? Where are your parents?"

"My mom is dead," Zack answered. He felt strange saying that phrase. It was like he knew it happened, but it wasn't really happening. He couldn't get the facts straight. He couldn't realize that his mom was gone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Doctor Diggs frowned.

Zack nodded. "C-Cody – is Cody gonna be ok?" he asked.

"Yes. He will," Dr. Diggs smiled assuringly. But Zack could see right through that smile. He knew that Cody had a life-threatening injury, and was most likely going to die. Zack headed towards the door. He was going to take his chances and go to the Tipton. No – he was going to call his dad.

"Can I talk to Kurt?" Zack asked the woman who picked up his dad's cell phone.

"One moment," she answered. Some shuffling and muffled voices sounded in the background. The voice came back, "I'm sorry. Kurt is busy right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Please. This is important. I have to talk to him," Zack pleaded.

"Who is this?" the woman grumbled.

"I'm his son Zack."

"Well, whatever you need to say can wait," the woman argued impatiently.

"No, it can't. I said this is important!" Zack yelled into the payphone. He wanted to find that woman and beat he up.

"I'm sure it's not as important as what he is doing now. Your father is in the middle of a concert." The ignorant woman spat. The line went dead.

It looked like there wasn't a choice. Zack needed to go back to the Tipton – at least until he could reach his dad.

Zack didn't look at anyone when he went into the Tipton. Yet he knew that everyone was staring at him. People huddled around him, saying things that Zack couldn't hear for some reason. His mind went blank, and all he could hear were distant voices floating into the back of his mind. He knew he couldn't stay here any longer. He felt a strong rush of anger fill him up. He hated everyone here at the Tipton. He hated his dad for being at his stupid concert. He hated himself for no certain reason. He just did.

He turned around and ran out the door, as fast as he could. No. He would never have anything to do with the Tipton again.

Zack sat at the front of the hospital. It was the only place he could think of to go. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have anywhere to go, or anyone to go to. He was all alone.

"Hello there," a young woman, looking to be about twenty said as sat down next to him.

"Hi," Zack mumbled, not bothering to turn around.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything," Zack murmured.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it. We'll see what we can do," she smiled. For the first time Zack looked at her. He didn't want to talk about it, but he wanted to at the same time.

"My mom just died, my brother's in a coma and some stupid lady won't let me talk to my dad!" he blurted out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the woman replied gently, "What happened to your mother?"

Zack hesitated, but decided to tell her, "She was pinned to the ceiling. Her throat was slit open. Then, she suddenly lit up in flames."

"Pinned to the ceiling? Oh my! How? What happened? Why did it?" the woman stared in curiosity at Zack. He didn't want to tell her, but something made him blurt out, "I've… I'm not sure. The thing is that Cody, my twin brother, and I both had these nightmares… I thought it was just weird dreams, and that never would have happened, but… anyways, in those nightmares, I saw this thing – it wasn't obvious what it was, but I somehow knew it was a demon. It came into the living room and started talking to mom… then the next thing that came, mom was stuck to the ceiling, bleeding, and then fire appeared. I never thought the dream would come true. But it did! A demon killed her."

"You're saying that a _demon_ killed your mother?" the woman gasped out, looking like she was on the edge of either laughing or screaming. Zack nodded. She gaped at him, her face turning pale. "That's the worst cover-up story I've ever heard," she muttered under her breath, "Excuse me. I've got a phone call I need to make." The woman left, and ran off to the nearest payphone, babbling something into it.

"Zack Martin?" a uniformed police officer came up to him, holding up a badge. Zack nodded. "I am Officer Bramson, from the homicide department." The policeman said. Zack nodded again. Officer Bramson continued, "Zack Martin, you are an official suspect in the murder of Carey Martin."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Does my story suck? Is it good? Please review, cause I need to know.

Chapter Three

"What?" Zack was speechless. His mouth turned dry, and the only word he could continuously say was "What?"

"Come. I'm taking you to the police station for questioning," Officer Bramson replied.

The police station was everything it was showed to be on TV cop shows. Zack didn't pay much attention to what it looked like, though. The only thing he had in his mind was: _how could they think that? How can they think I would do something like that?_

"Are you crazy? Why do you think I murdered her? Why should I murder my own mother?" he cried, hot, angry tears streaming down his face.

"We've got an anonymous phone call with enough proof to make you and maybe your brother a suspect. That's all I'm saying. You can go now."

"So why did you take me here? You said I'll be questioned," Zack said.

"We don't have the rights to forcefully hold down and question a minor. You may go."

Zack entered the hospital. He meandered down the hallways until he reached Cody's room. There was nobody there, and Zack would be careful, so he didn't see any reason for not letting himself in again. "Cody?" he hoped that Cody would somehow miraculously wake right up. But he didn't. Zack heard somewhere that if you talk to someone who's in a coma, they could hear you. "Hi Cody," Zack began. He kneeled on the floor by Cody's side. "Please wake up." He didn't know what to say. If Cody could hear him, and if he found out what happened now, maybe he would take it better when he woke up. "Everything that's happened – it's so crazy. What happened last night, and today… mom. Mom was killed. And I think I know what killed her. The thing is, the police think it was me. But it wasn't. You know that, right?" Zack paused, hoping for an answer, but he didn't expect one. He went on, "It's not fair. Why didn't we do something sooner? Why didn't we at least tell mom about the dream? It's all our fault. No. It's not your fault. It's all my fault." Zack wanted to cry, but kept talking, "And dad won't talk to me. Some stupid lady wouldn't give him the damn phone! And – please wake up Cody. Please? I know that maybe it would be better off if you stayed in a coma, but – I miss you Cody. Please wake up… maybe then we can figure something out. We could find that demon and make it bring mom back…" Zack paused. Something changed. For a minute, Cody's beeping screen was beeping much louder, and quicker. The lines were shifting differently. Cody moved his arm, but then everything went back to the way it was.

"Cody? You're trying to wake up, aren't you?" Zack couldn't help but smile. Cody heard him. Zack heard footsteps heading towards this room. "Thanks for trying, Cody. Don't give up," he mumbled, and quickly ran out a back door that led into a janitor's closet.

"Zack Martin?" a voice questioned. Zack didn't see anyone. The room was dark.

"Ye-yeah," he answered, heart racing.

A reddish light filled the room. Nobody except Zack was in it, but still a voice talked. "Give up. Nobody will believe you if you say that I – I mean a demon killed your mother. You'll just make a fool of yourself. You should at least make up a more believable story." The voice was smooth and cold. It came from the corner of the room, where a dark spot was smudged on the wall.

"Who are you?" Zack demanded.

"I'm the one you saw in that dream of yours," the room filled with piercing laughter. The red light vanished, along with the dark spot on the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks very much for the good reviews so far.

Chapter Four

Zack burst out of the janitor's closet. Was it real? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? No! It was real. He knew what he heard. He ran over through the hallways, almost tripping. He didn't want to stay in this place. He was scared. Zack was scared to death of what he saw and heard, scared of the demon. It talked to him, warning him to make up a better story. Was it just a piece of advice or was it more of a threat? Whatever it was, Zack didn't want to find out. He paused at the exit, deciding to head back to Cody. Maybe Cody would wake up this time.

Doctors were crowding around Cody's bed. Something has happened. Zack needed to know what. He banged loudly on the glass of the door, hoping to be let in. A short, plump nurse opened the door. Without a word, Zack burst into the room, pushing through the crowd.

"I told you, go away!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Cody!" Zack called, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Zack…" Cody whispered.

"You heard him," Zack told the doctors, "Get the heck out of here!"

"He needs medical treatment," the doctors insisted.

"He needs you to go away," Zack argued. Cody cried uncontrollably, pushing away hands of doctors that were reaching towards him. "Cody, Cody. Its ok," Zack attempted to calm his twin down. "Fine!" he whispered to the doctors, "If you won't go away, we will!" he got off the bed, "Don't go anywhere," he added to Cody.

"Where are you going?" the doctors asked Zack.

"To complain that you won't go away," he lied. He hoped it wasn't noticeable. He ran out of the room, slamming the door purposely. Zack made sure there was nobody in the hallways. He didn't think about what he was doing; only concentrating on hoping that his plan would work. He lifted the glass case that was secured onto the wall. Quickly, so he won't be seen, he pulled the fire alarm.

Doctors started opening doors, pulling patients out of rooms on stretchers.

"I don't want to go anywhere!" Cody screamed, like a little kid would.

"You have to! The alarm went off!" the doctors yelled back at him.

Suddenly, Zack appeared in the room, "Help! There is a patient in the hallway trying to get out on her own. She needs a doctor's help!" he announced. He could do nothing more but hope that this works. Luckily, it did.

The doctors that remained in the room ran out, searching for the patient. Cody stared at Zack in confusion. "Come on, let's get out of here," Zack helped Cody up off the bed. Cody tried to walk, but lost his balance. Zack caught him in time. He took Cody's arm and wrapped it around his neck, helping his brother walk.

After they made their way out of the hospital, they went to the bus stop, trying to get there before everybody found out that it was a false alarm.

"Okay, we get off here," Zack said. With minor trouble, they got off the bus and walked over to an empty parking lot. It was dark outside, and fluffy, large snowflakes began to fall from the starry sky. The twins shivered in their T-shirts, slowly making their way across the parking lot over to a payphone.

"Dad?" Zack made sure that it was indeed his father who has picked up the phone.

"Zack? What are you doing calling me at midnight?" his father asked in concern.

"Dad, it's a long story. I need you to pick us up… I don't even know where we are, but please find us dad," Zack whimpered desperately.

"Okay. Zack, calm down. Are you in Boston? What street are you on? What's wrong?" Kurt threw questions at his son.

"I'm in a parking lot in front of a small building that says 'Lakedrive Inn' on it. It's a long story and I don't want to tell it to you now. Just hurry dad."

"Okay. I'll find you," Kurt promised. He hung up the phone.

"Come on, Cody. We'll stay in there until dad picks us up," Zack pointed at the one-storey, brick building. Cody nodded.

"Boys!" Kurt exclaimed as he opened the door to the Lakedrive Inn.

"Dad," Cody and Zack mumbled at the same time.

"What? How? How could someone pin Carey to the ceiling and slit her throat, and then have her light up with fire?" Kurt was shocked.

"Dad…" Cody started, "It's not _someone_,"

"It's _something_," Zack finished.

"No. No. Boys, your wild idea that a demon killed your mother is just your non-wanting to face the facts. She's … gone. And you shouldn't get your mind on the fact that she can be brought back," Kurt disagreed.

"Dad, first of all, when did you become all 'psychologist-ish'?" Zack demanded.

"I'm just trying to get you to understand that you shouldn't be running to crazy conclusions like that," Kurt replied, his voice flat and emotionless.

"And second of all," Zack continued, "We never asked you for your opinion if a demon was what murdered mom or not."

Cody wasn't feeling well enough to talk, but had to get this out, "Dad, our mother is dead! I don't expect you to care or anything, but you can at least support us and not argue. This is bad enough as it is."

"Why don't we leave this topic for now? Come on, let's go back to the limo, and then you guys can go on tour with me," Kurt suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is really a random idea, I don't know if this type of drastic contrast is a good or bad thing.

Chapter Five

It was 4:30 am, and Zack and Cody finally fell asleep on the cold, rigid cots in the living room of Kurt's trailer home. Kurt and the band went out to some party in a nightclub and left the trailer with the twins parked on a sub-urban parking lot, somewhere near a highway.

A loud banging on the door awoke the boys. Hoping it was just the wind; they pretended not to have heard it. Another thump came, followed by a clicking of keys. The door to the trailer unlocked. In came four shady figures that smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. Two of them collapsed onto the floor, and one fell into a chair. The last one walked over shakily to the other side of the room, dropping his baseball bat on his way, and flipped on the light switch. It was Kurt!

"Dad?" Cody whispered in a tone mixed with fear and sleepiness, "Why did you bang on the door?"

"Because I wa-anted to-o-o" Kurt stated in a drunken voice.

"Well, you freaked us out!" Zack told him.

"Good," Kurt picked up the baseball bat and swung it in the air.

"Good?" Cody and Zack echoed furiously.

"Why should I care? Why? Why?" Kurt was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"First of all - " Cody began.

Kurt cut him off, "If you want to remain alive, then shut the hell up. Don't say a single word, or make the slightest movement. Do you understand?" His face was a vivid crimson-red, glowing with antipathy and drugs.

"But…" Zack's voice trailed off as he saw the enraged expression on Kurt's drunken face. Kurt stormed heatedly to Zack's bed, raised his stainless-steel baseball bat and flung it forcefully at his son. Zack screamed out in pain, less at the physical hurting, which was strong too, but more at the fact that it was his own father who hurt him. On purpose. Again, Kurt lifted the heavy bat and hit Zack with it. Zack rolled off the cot, onto the floor. Kurt picked him up and chucked him into the wall. He dropped the baseball bat, and replaced it with a coffee table. He lifted the coffee table high in the air, about to use it as a weapon, but was interrupted. Cody threw a long blanket around his father while holding onto the edges. He tied the blanket around Kurt, who fell to the ground.

Kurt released himself from the blanket, "Nice try," he mumbled. He grabbed Cody by the neck, shoving him into a corner. Kurt tightly gripped his son's neck with one hand, while getting a hammer with the other. He swung the hammer into Cody's face three times, each hit followed by Cody's aggrieved scream.

"Dad!" Zack called.

Kurt turned around, annoyed at being disturbed, "What do you want?" he yelled.

"Stop!" Zack ordered. He held out a small, shiny handgun, pointing it at Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened, then the drunk, crazy man broke into a fit of laughter.

"You're gonna shoot me? Go ahead!" Kurt snarled, "If the gun was loaded, I'd use your brother as a shield, but just so neither of us wastes precious time, I'm telling you that there aren't any bullets in there."

Just then, a man got up from the ground and grabbed Zack. He set the boy down on a chair and tied him to it, cuffing his hands. Kurt did the same with Cody.

Outside, the wind howled like a herd of hungry wolves. Enormous, wet snowflakes mixed with hail, around the size of a tennis ball, precipitated from the dark, cloud-filled sky. Kurt looked out the window, deciding what to do next with his sons. He dragged the chairs with the twins tied to them; outside.

Hail pounded on them as Cody and Zack sat in the brutal coldness outside the trailer. Kurt stood in the doorway, dressed in a jacket and warm clothes unlike his sons. He wasn't drunk any longer. But for some reason, he hated Zack and Cody. He hated them a lot, enough to kill them. But no – he didn't want to kill his sons. He had better plans…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Another big change coming up. A change can mean either a turn for the worse, or a turn for the better. Please review and tell me which one it is.

Chapter Six

Even through both boys were squinting their eyes tightly from the snow, they could see Kurt standing there. Suddenly, in one violent movement, Kurt's mouth split open. He buckled to the ground, landing on his knees. A big cloud of gray smoke escaped from his mouth, shooting up, into the sky.

Kurt got to his feet, losing his balance, then regaining it; and darted over to his sons. He clutched the two chairs the twins were attached to and pulled them behind him as he hurried over to the trailer.

Zack and Cody stared in confusion as their father untied them, and then set them on the couch. Kurt sat on a chair opposite to them, putting his head into his hands. Tears flooded down his eyes as he tried to talk. "Oh… no, no. How could I let myself do that? Oh, Zack, Cody, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you, it – it…" Kurt sobbed, "It wasn't me. It was that thing – that gray cloud. I've never believed in these kinds of things, but that thing possessed me… It's – it's the demon that killed your mother…"

"Possessed?" Cody and Zack echoed in unison. Kurt nodded.

"We've got to find that thing," Cody whispered after a long silence.

"We'll find it and kill it," Kurt said, "It won't get away with doing this to my boys."

Kurt scrolled down on the laptop screen as he read. "This demon is more powerful than I thought," he mumbled, "Even if I find it there isn't much ways that I can kill it."

"When _we _find the thing, _we'll _think of something," Zack reassured his father.

"We? Oh no, you boys are just kids, you can't take on a thing like that," Kurt replied.

"But we have to help. I want to find that thing!" Zack screamed, "It killed mom. We need to get revenge on it!"

"No!" Kurt's tone of voice was strict.

"Dad. Please? I know we're not old enough, but if we train, we can fight it really well," Cody pleaded, "Please?"

"Alright. Fine," Kurt said, then mumbled something, more or less to himself, "If John could train his kids to hunt evil, then I can try,"

"Who's John?" Cody asked.

"John is my older brother. He and his sons Dean and Sam kill evil things as their job," Kurt said it so matter-of-factly, as if hunting evil was an ordinary business.

"So you're saying that you can train us to be… killers?" Cody tried to understand what his father has told him.

"Not killers. Hunters. For a good cause. But it's your choice," Kurt answered, "If this is what you want to do with your life, you can do this. If you don't, you guys can go back to the Tipton or maybe some other place and continue living normally."

"Are you kidding? Nothing is ever going to be normal for us if we go back to the Tipton," Zack stuttered. Cody nodded in agreement.

"Well, we can search for this thing, but only until we find the demon. Understand?" Kurt insisted. The twins nodded. They knew that more than anything, right now they'd like to kill that demon.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm crazy about Supernatural, so I keep stealing ideas from it. Anyways, this chapter is like the episode Provenance (in Supernatural) only sort of different. Please review.

Chapter Seven

Six Months Later

"So, this thing could be it?" Zack asked. This was their first real hunt.

Kurt nodded, then shook his head. He thought for a moment and answered, "Well, we can't be sure if it's that particular demon, but it seems that it could be."

"So, if it turns out that it isn't, we'll end up wasting our time?" Cody put a handgun in his pocket.

"We're not wasting our time. Just doing a good thing for people who the creature could victimize," Kurt corrected.

"Cool," Zack smiled.

"Where's the salt?" Cody whispered.

"Right here," Zack held out a plastic bag filled with salt.

"What about the gun with the silver bullets?" Cody followed Kurt and Zack as they walked over to the door.

"I got it," Kurt gestured the twins to go after him as he went out the door.

Zack and Cody watched and listened from their dad's red pickup truck.

"So, nobody knows how Lily died?" they could hear Kurt asking the old lady in front of the house.

"Nope. No suspects, no murder weapon found… funny thing's that I've been home at the time, in the room just below her. I haven't heard any screams, or anybody enterin'," The lady replied.

"Cody, look," Zack whispered, pointing out the window to a large, framed portrait. It was being carried out of the house along with all of the other stuff that belonged to the victim.

"What?" Cody whispered back.

"That picture. The people on it… moved!" Zack answered.

"Yeah. They're doing it again…" Cody stared in amazement at the picture, "The man in the picture is holding a bloody knife!"

"The landlady has given no clue what-so-ever," Kurt opened the door to the pickup truck, getting in.

"I think we found what could have murdered that Lily chick," Zack said, "Dad, follow that moving truck with the stuff before it gets away."

"It has to do with her stuff?" Kurt asked, but didn't hesitate. He started the car, beginning to trail the big, beige truck.

"Yeah. There's this picture, the people in it move, and a guy there was holding a knife with blood on it!" Zack exclaimed.

"A murderous painting? Sounds pretty good for a first case," Kurt smiled.

The red pickup truck came to a stop, in front of the beige truck. Two uniformed men got out of the moving truck, carrying the portrait out with them. They went inside a large blue-bricked building.

"Antique Shop," Cody read the sign on the front of the building.

"Let's go inside it," Kurt said. The threesome went through the front door of the building, pretending to be ordinary customers. The store was large, with everything in it, from ancient pocketknife sets to cars so old they probably couldn't function. The two men from the moving truck set the picture on a shelf, sticking a price sticker on it.

"We gotta find out more about this picture," Kurt mumbled. He nodded at Zack and Cody. The twins went over to a saleswoman standing by a window.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the saleswoman smiled.

"We really like that picture," Zack said, "And we wanna know more about it. Where did it come from? Who painted it?"

"Well, that picture has a really interesting past. It is supposed to be a family portrait, painted somewhere in the early '30's" the saleswoman showed Cody and Zack to a wooden bench, and sat on a chair across from them. "The thing that surprises me about it, is that every time I sell it, in a while, the picture comes back," she continued, then added more to herself rather than to the boys, "It's a perfectly good picture. Can't see why anyone would be disappointed with it."

"Uh, thanks for your time," Cody told the saleswoman, "We – uh – have to go now."

It was nighttime. Zack got out of the red pickup truck. Cody did the same, carrying a bottle of gasoline. Kurt got out and locked the door to the pickup truck. The three of them went over to the antique shop. "Isn't there any security here?" asked Cody as he peered through the window.

"Doesn't look like it," Zack mumbled. He walked over to the door and tried it. The door was locked. He looked at his dad. Kurt nodded with reassurance, and Zack took out a paperclip from his pocket. He unfolded the paperclip and slid it through the lock. In a while, the door unlocked.

"Ugh, it's creepy here at night," Cody whispered.

"Yeah, well it's not much better here at daytime," Zack added. He pointed his flashlight to the picture, "There it is," he said.

"Okay," Kurt held up a lighter as Cody spilled the gasoline onto the painting. "Get outside!" Kurt ordered. The twins did as they were told. Kurt dropped the lighter on the painting and stood back. The haunted picture lit up in flames, and quickly turned to ashes. Kurt poured water over the fire, putting it out before it could spread onto anything else.

They were all back in the car. The picture was destroyed, and that was their first hunt. Kurt sat back in his seat, frowning. "I'm sorry if you boys are disappointed that it turned out not to be the demon," Kurt said.

"Disappointed? Are you kidding?" Zack exclaimed, "This job rocks!"

"Yeah!" Cody agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This chapter is base on a Supernatural episode called "Bloody Mary". Yep. It's About Bloody Mary. And more than that. What you will find out at the end of this chapter could make you sad… or angry. Or maybe happy – if you're evil. Well, I guess I sure am. Maybe not… Anyways, enjoy. And please, please, please review.

Chapter 8

"Teenager found decapitated in his bedroom" Cody read off the newspaper.

"Okay… continue…" Zack shifted in his bed.

"18-year-old Michael Keith's parents returned home to find their son's body in front of his bedroom mirror. The 18-year-old's head was lying under his bed. No weapons were found, and strangely, every single inch of the room was covered in blood, including windows, walls and the ceiling."

"So where did this guy live?" Zack yawned, and leaned back in his bed.

"Dad went to find out. You were sleeping for half the day!" Cody snapped.

"Oh…" Zack put on a guilty smile. "But why do you think that something killed this guy? Couldn't he have been murdered? Or committed suicide?" he asked.

"Doesn't look like it. Why would he cover his whole room with blood?" Cody carefully examined the photo in the newspaper for the tenth time.

"Redecorating?" Zack tried a joke. Cody didn't laugh. "Okay fine," he moaned, "What do you think could have killed him? A werewolf? A vampire? A - "

"Bloody Mary" Cody cut in.

"Bloody Mary?" Zack blinked, "That exists?" Zack laughed. Cody nodded. "What makes you think that it's Bloody Mary?"

"Dad said so. Look at this picture," Cody pointed to the photograph, "See this in the corned of the mirror? That's Bloody Mary's face. Dad said that his nephews Sam and Dean dealt with a Bloody Mary before. But there are many different types of Bloody Marys – they kill their victims for different reasons and in different ways. The thing they've all got in common is that when their victim looks in the mirror and calls Bloody Mary three times, she is summoned."

"So there's more than one Bloody Mary out there?" Zack was shocked. Everything that he has known about the famous slumber party game turned out to be different.

"Yep. But Bloody Mary doesn't kill just anybody. She only goes after people who have a guilty secret that has to do with someone's death," Cody explained.

Zack stood up and stretched his arms out drowsily. The room they were in was undersized and messy. The air smelled like burned rubber, and dust outlined the stained windows. Zack thought about how much better it was staying at the Tipton than at these cheap motels that they've lived in for the last few months. It was all they could afford since Kurt quit his band. Zack missed his old life at the Tipton. He wanted it back. He wanted his mom back. Every night, he'd go to sleep in yet another motel bed, wishing that when he woke up, it would all turn out to be just a nightmare. But when he woke up to see Cody standing over a gas stove, fixing the breakfast that their dad attempted to make; he knew that this was his life from now on. There was no going back. This was what Cody and dad wanted. This was what he wanted. Wasn't it?

"So this Bloody Mary… how do we kill her?" Zack asked his dad as he plopped down on the couch.

"Well," Kurt answered, "We have to summon her, and then make her look at her reflection."

"So… she will chop off her own head?" Zack looked excited.

"Something like that," Kurt sipped the coffee he had in his hands.

"So… anyone got any secrets?" Cody gurgled after a long pause.

"I'll – uh – summon Mary," Zack volunteered, avoiding Cody's question.

"Okay…" Kurt's voice trailed off, "Wait, WHAT?" he yelled.

"I said that I'll stand in front of a mirror and say Bloody Mary three time-"

"Don't play dumb, Zack!" Cody snapped. "Why would bloody Mary go after _you_?"

"I'll tell you after she's dead. Doesn't she go for people with secrets?" Zack grumbled. He didn't look forward to having to tell them…

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," Zack gulped down the breath he was holding, "Bloody Mary."

Nothing. The only reflections in the large, dusty mirror were his own, Cody's and their dad's. Zack stared into the mirror, remembering the good old times, back when he and Cody would go to their friends' slumber parties and play truth or dare. They'd look in the mirror and say Bloody Mary three times, and as it was now, Bloody Mary wasn't there. Suddenly, the air filled with a looming heat. Zack's reflection stopped quivering and shaking in the mirror, and instead, it was moving on it's own.

"You know what you did!" The reflection spoke, in the cold, rough voice of Bloody Mary.

"I didn't wanna do it!" Zack tried yelling. But no sound came out, only a choked whisper. A curtain of blankness covered Cody and Kurt, swiping them up off the ground and propelling them out the door. Zack bent down to get the mirror so that he could hold it up at Mary. All that he could feel was a splitting pain in the back of his neck. His eyes rolled up high into his eyelids, and a brightly white light filled everything that he could see.

"Wha…?" Cody whispered. He was back on the ground, in another room. The darkness swept away, but Cody's mind was still blank. He looked to the ground, to see his father lying unconscious. He knew that his dad would be okay, but Zack wouldn't. Cody shot though the air to find his twin, hoping that it wasn't too late.

"Zack?" Cody asked. "Where are…" he didn't finish his sentence. A river of red, boiling liquid poured from the space between the floor and the closed door. Cody opened the door, hoping what he thought he see would be wrong.

He was right. "No!" Cody bawled, "Zack! NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This chapter is mostly characters' thoughts, but there are a few important events in it. Chapter nine, here it is… oh, and please review.

Chapter Nine

"Cody, would you like some food?" Kurt's voice was desperate. Cody popped out from under the blanket. He shook his head, then pulled the gray, woolen blanket back over his head. "What about a drink?" Kurt offered again.

"No!" Cody's shout was muffled into the bed that he has been lying on all week.

"Cody, you need to eat. You need to get up. You can't stay under that blanket forever." Kurt was trying to be stern.

"Leave me alone!" Cody yelled.

"Cody! Get up!" Kurt yelled back. He stomped over to Cody's bed, grabbing Cody's shoulders. He pulled Cody up and seated his on the edge of the bed. Cody pushed himself away from his dad, not wanting to look at him.

"Cody, listen to me!" Kurt began.

"No! You listen to me!" Cody cried. His eyes were red, his hair falling messily into his pale face. "Why? Why did you leave Zack alone with Bloody Mary? It's all your fault. Why did you let Bloody Mary kill him?" Cody shrieked at the top of his lungs. Kurt shut his eyes, resting his hand over his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but Cody continued, "You don't even care!" he accused, "Okay, it's understandable if you didn't care much when mom died, but Zack? He's your son!"

"Of course I _care_," Kurt wrapped his arms around his remaining son.

Cody breathed heavily, trying to make himself stop yelling at his dad. "So, you're gonna let Bloody Mary get away with this?" Cody didn't want to make peace with his dad, so he added, "'Cause now you can summon her!"

"Cody…"

Cody got up off the bed. He had to grab onto the wall to get his balance, after a week of not getting off the bed. Cody stormed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt caught up to Cody.

Cody didn't answer. Instead, he snapped, "It's all your fault!"

"Cody wait…" Kurt attempted to stop Cody as he flung open the creaking door.

"I hate you dad," Cody whispered. He slammed the door noisily, into Kurt's face.

Kurt sat on an oversized, ripped armchair, springs sticking into his back. He put his head in his hands, shutting his eyes tightly. He wished he could just shut the whole world out, like nothing ever happened. His heart pounded with pain as he recalled everything that has happened in the last while: first Carey. He didn't want to admit it, but he was still in love with his ex wife. Then, Kurt thought that it would better if he did the same thing as his brother, and turned his sons into ghost hunters. Was he ever wrong! Kurt knew Cody was right. It was all his fault. But what Cody couldn't understand was that Kurt was not cold and feeling-less. He did care. He just couldn't show it. He was just so messed up – keeping all his feelings to himself. He lost Zack. That was the most horrible thing he ever imagined could happen in his life. And now, Cody hated him. Kurt didn't know what else to do but to prove to Cody that he really did care. He was gonna find both Bloody Mary and the demon and kill them.

Cody stared into the bright blue sky. He watched it turn pink, then a dark shade of bluish-purple as the clouds drifted away. Finally, Cody, gazing into the starlit sky, could make sense of his thoughts. First, something killed his mom, then something else killed his brother. His dad was all he had left, but Cody couldn't find comfort in him. He hated his dad, or so he thought. He wanted to, but sub-consciously, he knew it was wrong to blame him. It was just so much easier to blame his dad rather than himself. Cody knew he shouldn't have yelled at his dad for not saving Zack when he himself couldn't even try to.

Cody stared longingly into his darkness, feeling the now very familiar texture of tears rolling down his cheek. The stars shimmered in the sky, as if calling out to Cody. He was once told that when people die, their spirit gets turned into a star. He didn't believe it, but he desperately wanted to. "Mom? Zack?" he whispered through the silence, "If you can hear me, I just want to say, I'm sorry. It's my fault you're both dead. I wish that I could just see you again… even if only to say goodbye. If you two are up there, I hope you're together and happy… Mommy? Zack? I miss you so much…" Cody wiped off another tear, "I love you," he choked out.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!" Kurt croaked. He gripped the second mirror tightly in his hands, holding it up at the mirror in front of him. The room went pitch black, not a single light showing from any crack. The mirror shook wildly in Kurt's hands, forcing him to let go of it. The mirror fell to the floor and shattered into tiny pieces. Bloody Mary's face glowed with red, burning light. Kurt could feel his body going numb. Everything Kurt could see seemed to be spinning as he fell to the ground in unconsciousness. Something plunged into the back of his neck, and his mind went blank.

Cody was still looking into the infinite darkness of the sky. The moon, growing enormously bright was blinding him with it's hypnotic whitish-greenish gleam. Cody could hear a twig cracking behind him as someone was drawing near him. He wanted to turn around and see who it was, but fear overwhelmed him. He wanted to get up and run away, but he couldn't move. Cody let out a yelp, similar to the one that a cat would do if someone steeped on it's tail; as a hand clapped tightly over his mouth.

"Don't move," a voice ordered. He felt a cold object rest on his forehead. It felt like a gun.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry guys, from now on I'm gonna make shorter chapters, cause I wanna finish this story sooner to move on to another one. There'll probably be around like, five to ten more chapters in this story. Or more. I'm not sure. Anyways, here is chapter ten… oh, and please review. 

Chapter Ten

Cody's heart raced as he felt himself being pulled up violently, and roughly dragged off somewhere. Cody couldn't see where he was being taken. It was too dark. The harsh voice grunted as the movement came to a stop. The person pressed Cody to a wall and tightly wrapped a rope around him.

"Wha – w-who – where – who are you?" Cody finally managed to speak out. He intended to yell, but his voice came out shaky, like a choked whisper.

The voice of the man that was slowly stuffing Cody into a car; laughed an evil, plunging laugh. "Shut up and cooperate Cody. Don't do anything stupid, and nobody is going to hurt you." The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Cody, but he couldn't figure out who exactly it was.

"Get up Cody," the man said.

Cody knew that this could cost him, but as he was riding bumpily in the trunk of some car, he remembered how Zack was always calling him a chicken. He desperately wanted to do something brave, and he desperately wanted to find out who kidnapped him. So, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment, to get more confidence, Cody announced, "I'll g-get up if you tell me who you are, where you're taking me, and what you want from me."

The man laughed again. This time he honestly sounded amused. "Really? _You_ are making bargains with _me_?"

"That's right. Answer me, and if you don't, I won't get up or go anywhere with you and you can't make me," Cody felt his body go numb as words he was thinking were coming out of his mouth. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from talking back to his kidnapper.

"You do know that I've got a gun right here, don't you?" the man asked, "And for that matter, a knife, an axe and a dagger."

Cody nodded, attempting a smile. He knew perfectly well what this person could do to him, but at this point, he didn't care. He didn't want to cooperate with this creepy guy unless he found out why he had to.

"Well then, you've got a choice: either you get up, or keep talking back like that. If you go for the second one, you've got for more choice – the type of death you'd prefer." The man hoped that by being more direct, Cody would change his mind. Tough luck for the kidnapper. Cody wasn't planning to give up.

"If you kidnapped me just to kill me, then sooner or later you would do that. I'd rather get it over with sooner. But if you had a reason, then I don't think you would spoil it all by killing me, now would you?" Cody felt confident. He smiled as evil a smile as the one that was probably spread over the face of the man under his dark mask.

"The kid's got a point," another voice, from inside the car giggled, "If you kill him, how we get Kurt back to join the band?"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Please, please, please review…

Chapter Eleven

"You idiot! You just said everything!" the first man scolded the un-seen man.

"Oops," the second voice sounded sorry.

"Wait, what?" Cody mumbled in shock, "You kidnapped me to get my dad to join your band again?"

The man in front of Cody sighed. He took off his mask, revealing his face. He was one of Kurt's band members. "That's right Cody. The only reason we kidnapped you was to get Kurt back. We thought that we could hold you for some kind of ransom – I guess. It's just that, since Kurt left the band, we've gone out of business so badly. We are all broke. We needed Kurt to come back – desperately. Cody, I'm real sorry." His voice softened as he stared apologetically at Cody.

"Oh…" was all Cody could say. After a long pause, he continued, "Well, you didn't have to kidnap me to get him to join the band again. You could have asked nicely for me to talk to him – not that it would have done much good, but still. My dad is in no shape to play in a band now. Don't you know what happened?"

"Yeah. He went crazy after he brought you and your brother on our with us, then he quit the band and we haven't heard from him since," Kurt's former band mate replied.

"Well, guess what? That's not all that happened. Zack died." Cody blurted out.

"What? Oh no. I'm so sorry. What happened?" a third voice from inside the car asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. Please, can you forget about getting dad to join the band? At least for a while? And can you please, please take me to my dad?" Cody pleaded.

"Yes, of course." He un-tied Cody and gestured him into a seat in the car. Cody didn't trust these people at all, but he knew that even if they did decide to go back to their plan – or worse – he didn't really care what would happen to him.

"Must be hard staying in such an awful motel after living in the Tipton for your entire life," one of the band members remarked.

"It's not that bad," Cody lied. It was bad, but not as bad compared to the other things he went through.

They walked up the rusty stairway to the second floor, to the motel room where Kurt and Cody were staying. Cody hoped that his dad wasn't too mad at him. He knew he gave his dad a hard time earlier that day, but he regretted it. After explaining how his dad must probably feel to the band, he understood it himself. He was all Kurt had, and whether he wanted to face the facts or not, Kurt was all that Cody had left.

The door squeaked as Cody pushed it open. "Dad?" he called. Kurt wasn't in the room. "Dad?" Cody repeated, louder. Cody saw that the light was on in the bathroom. He knocked on the door, but no answer came. Cody held his breath, hoping what he feared wasn't true. It was true. "Daddy!" Cody exclaimed, "Nooo!"


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: chapter twelve… I can't stop writing. Uh… I'm gonna write all the chapters today but publish them only one chapter per day, cause on Tuesday I gotta go back to school (ugh…) and I won't have time to write. But if I just publish all the chapters at once, my story will soon go off to the next pages and I will get fewer reviews. I love reviews. Please, please review. Okie dokies, here is chapter twelve.

Chapter Twelve

_This can't be happening,_ Cody thought. _It's not fair. Mom, Zack and now dad! No! _Cody's heart clenched at the sight of his father, on the floor, head separated from body.

A week later:

Cody sat in dusty, graffiti-covered corner, in an alley, somewhere outside of town. He'd sat there for a week now, since he ran out of the motel where he saw his dad dead. Cody felt rain pounding onto his head, then bouncing down onto his ripped and soaked clothes. Cody's shoes were bloodstained, from him running so much – away – to a place where he felt fairly safe. His face was streaked with tears – from grief, and from pain. He has been out on the streets – homeless, with no place to go and no one to go to – for what felt like centuries to him, but was really only a week.

"It's my fault," Cody whispered. His voice was as dry as his throat – since he hasn't said a word for a week. Cody realized what he had just said. He knew that with the help of three phrases, he could end it all. Cody reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of a broken mirror. He stared into it, holding his breath. He didn't know whether he was sure this was what he wanted. Or what his family would want him to do. But he did it anyways. "Bloody Mary, bloody Mary, bloody Mary!"

Cody sat and waiting for his life to end, for Mary to appear in the mirror and chop his head off. But when she did appear, it wasn't what she did. "Cody, you are a stupid boy," Mary told him, "You aren't even summoning me for much of a reason. You just want me to kill you. I do not appreciate this. Bloody Mary is not to be used as a suicide weapon!" Bloody Mary answered angrily.

Cody didn't want to release all the hate he had for this creature, but just wanted answers, "Why do you do this then? Kill people – decapitate them? What's the difference to you if you're used as a suicide weapon?" he demanded.

"I don't…" Mary smiled.

"You don't what?"

"I don't kill people. It's only an illusion," Bloody Mary laughed wickedly.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't kill anyone. I just take them over to my place; make them feel nice and guilty. They get the honor of killing themselves. Any time that their guilt is too much to take; they just ask me to kill them. You see – it's completely the person's choice. I don't kill anyone unless they ask me to. Now, in your case, I'd say that you wouldn't die from guilt. At least not any guilt that I could make you feel. You just don't want to take this pain anymore, do you? Well, my job is to make you suffer – to drive you to feel guilty enough to want to end your life. Guilt – is pain. I enjoy watching pain. You are obviously in pain, and I obviously don't want to kill you."

"I don't get it," Cody murmured, "You mean you make it look like someone's dead but you're just keeping them with you, trying to make them feel guilty until they ask to die?"

"That's right Cody."

"What about…?" Cody began. He knew Bloody Mary would understand his question, so he didn't bother finishing his sentence. He couldn't bear to speak the words.

"What about your dad and your brother?" Bloody Mary finished his sentence for him, "Well, it's strange. I shouldn't be telling you, but I feel some kind of strange pity towards you. I'll tell you what happened to them. Your father – he wasn't strong enough. He lasted a day or two, but he felt guilty enough. As for Zack – I'm really surprised. I've never seen anything like it. It's been two weeks, and he's still holding on. He didn't ask for me to kill him yet…"


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: In my next few chapters, there will be some more… dramaticness, I guess. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. It's just that I couldn't resist adding just a bit more drama into it… I've been writing crazy, and kinda sometimes melodramatic stories since I was like three years old. Anyways, please review this chapter. Here it is…

Chapter Thirteen

Cody felt his heart thumping like it never had before – with crazy, mixed emotions. Zack was still alive! Cody wanted to ask Mary more questions, but as soon as he opened his mouth, his voice squeaked, and he couldn't say a word. He hasn't ever been this happy in his whole life.

"Look Cody," bloody Mary said, "Before I can tell you anything more, you've got to tell me one thing: do you think that you could save your brother?"

Without hesitation, Cody replied, "Yes."

"Well then, okay. His life is now completely in your hands. You've got two days Cody, before he dies. If you can complete my… hmmm… obstacle course, I guess – in that time, you will get Zack back, alive." Bloody Mary's smile was of pure evil, but somewhere deep in her eyes, an almost hidden kindness shone through.

"What do I have to do?" Cody asked.

"Well, first of all, come with me," Mary responded. Her cold voice sent a tingle down Cody's spine. He looked at Bloody Mary in the eyes, and nodded. Before he could realize what was going on, two ice-cold hands reached out from the mirror and grabbed Cody's shoulders. In a matter of seconds, Mary pulled Cody into the tiny mirror, to what she must have called her "place".

Cody was seated on a chair, in a large room. Bloody Mary was standing in front of him, in a human form. Her blood soaked hair fell over her shoulders as she stared plungingly into Cody's eyes. "The object of my game, Cody, is simple. If you can prove yourself as strong as your brother, you both can go. If, though, you give up, the two of you die. Do you understand?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Cody gazed across this very odd room.

"You are good person Cody, isn't that right?" Mary snarled.

"I – I guess so…" Cody wondered where Mary was going with this.

"Have you ever killed a person?"

"N-no…"

"Well then, you'll enjoy this game very much. All you've got to do is go into this room full of people and slowly and painfully kill each and every one of them. Afterwards, you will sit here with me for a while, and we'll discuss your feelings. If you feel guilty enough to die, then you can just ask me anytime you feel like it. Alright?"

Cody pictured what he was about to do. He knew that he wasn't able to kill people. He couldn't do it if his life depended on it. But for his twin brother, he could try.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: My friend told me that this chapter is cruel and disgusting. I really hope that I'm not scaring anyone away by publishing this… okay, here is chapter fourteen. Please, please, please review…

Chapter Fourteen

"Okay. See you in a while, Cody," Bloody Mary whispered. The whole room was smothered darkness, and the next thing Cody knew, he was in a big, familiar lobby.

Cody was overtaken by dizziness as he looked across the Tipton lobby, standing by the entrance, a sharp dagger gripped tightly in his hand. Bloody Mary's voice rang throughout his head: "Start on the first floor. Choose a suite on each floor and kill everybody in it."

"I can't!" Cody cried.

"What? Giving up already?" Bloody Mary shrilled.

"N-no," Cody replied. He walked slowly to the elevator, not daring to look around his former home. Cody went to the first suite he saw. His hand trembled as he turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked. It flew open easily as Cody went into the room.

"Can I help you?" an angry voice sounded as the person who spoke stomped up to the doorway. It appeared to be an old woman, gray hair pulled up tightly in a bun.

_I can't do this, _Cody thought. _Yes you can, _Bloody Mary's voice sounded through his mind. "Hi," Cody attempted a shaky smile at the old lady.

"What do you want?" The old woman came closer to Cody – within reaching distance. Cody held his breath as he reached out at the lady and pushed her quickly to the ground. The old lady let out a shriek as she collapsed. Cody took out his dagger that wobbled rapidly in his hands. He raised it in the air above the old lady and instantly plunged it into her stomach. The old lady gasped, then let out a horrible sob. Cody shut his eyes tight. Her took his dagger back out of her and turned to the door. The door slammed shut just as he was about to leave._ You can't leave, _Bloody Mary laughed, _the whole point of this game is for you to stay here and watch your victim die. When the old lady dies, I will open the door for you. _

"But…" Cody whispered.

"Help me!" the old lady yelled. She lay helpless on the floor, blood flowing out of her stomach like a river. Tears were pouring out of Cody's eyes almost as fast. He felt like a murderer. He didn't want to be a murderer.

"What in the world is wrong with you, you monster?" the old lady sobbed. Cody just stared at her, the suffering expression on the old lady's wrinkled face was plunging into his mind. He would never forget what she looked like. She was the first person that he had killed._ Killed. Murdered, _Cody thought. The old woman was right. He was just what she said he was. He felt just like a monster.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: After this chapter there is probably gonna be like four or five more chapters until the end. Please, please, please review…

Chapter Fifteen

The old lady has finally died. Cody stared at the blood-soaked floor that he was standing on. The door slowly slid open. "Go on," Bloody Mary ordered harshly.

Cody was on the next floor. He felt like throwing up. He felt like crawling into some dark place and never coming out. He felt like dying. But he continued what Bloody Mary was putting him through, the living hell that he was creating.

Cody knocked on the door to a random suite. He waited for somebody to open it.

"Yes?" a man, about thirty asked as he opened the door.

Quickly, Cody stabbed his dagger into the man's chest. The man collapsed to the ground, yelling and crying things that Cody couldn't bear hearing. When the man died, Cody went out of the room and continued.

Many floors and bloody deaths later, Cody, too weak to go on, entered the elevator. He fell to the ground, feeling numb, yet in pain. The elevator chimed as it reached the requested floor.

Cody got up, desperately wanting to get out of this place, but knew that he had to go on. He went to a random suite and knocked on the door. He was trembling horribly as he waited for the door to open.

"Yeah?" a familiar voice asked. Out came a girl wearing a pink robe, her black hair rolled up in curlers, and some green stuff smudged over her face. She stared at Cody in disbelief, letting a fashion magazine drop out of her hands. "Cody?" she gasped in surprise.

"London?" Cody yelled, equally surprised, "What are you doing in this suit?"

"Oh, I got a different one after I got tired of my old one," London explained. She scratched the back of her head, then raised her finger like she remembered something, "Cody, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh… I…" Cody realized that he stepped into London's suit. Quickly, he turned around, about to run out of the room. The door slammed shut. London stared in awe, and Cody stared in despair. _When you enter a suit, you must kill everyone in it!_ Bloody Mary's voice rang vibrantly through his head once again. "No!" Cody screamer to Bloody Mary, "I can't!" _Too bad Cody, _Mary hissed, _but you know you do have a choice. It either you choose to do this or…_

Cody now cried so much that he didn't feel the difference when he was crying and when he wasn't. He fell to the floor, sitting against the wall. He thought to himself about how London was his friend and he couldn't kill her. But as London asked him what was going on and what he was doing, he tuned her out and fell into a deep pool of thoughts. He went this far, and it tore him inside out to consider giving up. He wanted to just take that knife and stab it into himself like he did to all those innocent people. He wished and prayed that he could feel physical pain instead of being killed emotionally. At this time, Cody didn't care about anything in the world, including himself. But as soon as he remembered his twin brother, picturing him fighting his guilt – about something that Cody didn't know – for so long, Cody remember that there was still one thing left in the world that he cared about. Zack. He was the only family that Cody had left – at least the only family he knew.

Cody felt as if he was about to pass out. He didn't believe the choice he was about to make, the thing he was about to do. Rapidly, he took out his dagger, stained in fresh, still warm, crimson-red blood. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting himself to understand what he was doing. He pulled the dagger back, and then swiftly pierced it into London. Cody's knee's wobbled at the sound of London's aggrieved scream. He wished he hadn't done that. He plumped down into a chair as the familiar feeling of tears stung his eyes again. Cody waited until London died. He felt the overwhelming sensation of not being able to breath as he was about to pass out. But he fought the urge to do so, knowing that if he would be found here, it wouldn't be too good.

Despite Cody's panic, pain and horror, finally he couldn't help wondering. Why hasn't anybody turned him in yet? Surely at least one of the people's bodies must have been discovered by now. But nobody was after him, and there were no alerts of a murderer in the hotel. Something wasn't right. But Cody didn't care much about logic right now. He just wanted to get this over with.

London was dead, after many pained screams and whispers. Cody didn't dare look at her body, cause he knew he wouldn't be able to take another look at the terror he has created.

As Cody quivered into the elevator, he distorted to the ground once again. _Hello Cody, _the bitter, mocking voice of bloody Mary startled Cody, even though he was expecting to hear it. _You've done it. You have completed the first part of my game._ Cody wasn't given much time to think about what Bloody Mary meant. Everything began to spin, much more than it was spinning. Cody felt himself give into his desire of losing consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: one or two more chapters after this. These days I get less and less time to write my story, so it probably will take longer for me to update. Here is chapter sixteen. So much for shorter chapters… please read and review.

Chapter Sixteen

Cody found himself sitting in an airless box of shaded mirrors. Bloody Mary's cruel, bright red face appeared in each of the mirrored walls. "Doing well Cody. I expected less. I have to admit, I am impressed," Bloody Mary gurgled, her voice breaking off into giggles, "Okay. Let's continue," her smile dug deep into Cody's eyes, making him squirm. "How did you enjoy killing all those people?" Bloody Mary asked. Cody didn't answer. He didn't take I as a serious question. "Cody, you better follow my rules, answer anything I ask truthfully, and listen attentively, or you lose," Bloody Mary warned. She repeated her question.

"I didn't enjoy it," Cody said flatly. He bit his lip to stop himself from breaking down and crying.

"Now tell me all the people that you killed. Don't just give me a list of names – describe how they reacted, the expressions on their faces, the volume of their screams…" Bloody Mary yawned as if she was sleepy.

"F-first th-there was an old l-lady. She was scared and shocked and she fell to the floor and screamed," Cody began shakily, but fixed his voice.

"What did she look like? What expressions did she show?" Mary's smile spread wider and wider at Cody's pain.

If Cody weren't so scared and devastated, this would have reminded him of drama class, where he would have to tell the teacher a character's emotions. "I don't know what she looked like," Cody whispered.

"Well, I'll remind you," Mary replied. Her face disappeared from the mirror. Instead, the old lady's face spread across it like in a movie screen. The woman was staring pleadingly at Cody, begging with her eyes for him to spare her. Cody cringed at the sight, feeling worse than anything that could be put into words.

"Well, describe her face," Bloody Mary ordered.

"S-sad, hurt, uh… pleading?" Cody whispered. He knew if he would talk any louder he would cry. Again.

"Alright, next…"

It was nighttime. Or something that felt like it. Cody has lost track of time. He thought that he must have been with bloody Mary for about two or three days. As Cody stared from picture to picture, he felt numbness helping him stop crying. But inside he felt a strong yearning to just ask Bloody Mary to kill him.

"Is it over?" Cody asked Bloody Mary hopefully after he'd seen London's face in the mirror.

"Nope. There are three more pictures," she laughed.

"But London was the last one!" Cody exclaimed. He was certain that all the people he had killed have already been 'disscussed'.

"That's right. But now we are going back to the _first _ones," Bloody Mary uttered. Another picture appeared in the mirror. There was a couch, a TV and the basic things a living room should have. A very familiar living room. Cody sucked in his shaky breath as a preparation to what he was about to see. The screen shifted up, up, up. At first it was dark, then a blur appeared on the ceiling as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. His mother was spread out across the ceiling, her stomach split open, her face showing fear, and yet some kind of bravery. Cody knew what was coming; yet he still jumped at the sight of her bursting into flames. Cody couldn't take holding his feelings in any longer.

"NO!" Cody cried. He coughed and sobbed desperately, still wishing that he could wake up one morning and find that the past seven months of his life was just a dream. A terrible, torturous dream.

"Tell me Cody, what do you think your mother is feeling in this picture?" Mary continued with her teacher-like questions. Cody didn't say anything. He just choked on his crying fit. "Okay," Bloody Mary said, "I'll tell you my opinion then," she paused, smiling at the desperate expression on Cody's face. "She looks as if she is suffering a great deal of pain, like she can't take it anymore. She is hating the fact that her heart is still beating, that she is still living and breathing a living hell. Kind of like you. But also she looks like she is trying to hide her hurt as much as she can, keeping it all inside, because she doesn't want to show what she truly feels She knows that at any second her boys will walk in to the room and discover what has happened. She looks like she – "

"SHUT UP!" Cody bellowed.

"Do you mean that as in you _give_ up?" Mary looked almost satisfied.

Cody thought for a while. "No," he whispered, his voice almost silent.

"Okay then. Let's keep going," Bloody Mary said. The picture of Carey was replaced by a picture of Kurt. Cody shuddered, fresh tears again pouring down his cheeks.

"Stop! Please," Cody begged.

"It's your choice Cody," bloody Mary laughed again, "Should I continue?"

Cody shook his head.

"All right then," Bloody Mary went on, "This picture must also bring back some happy memories to you, as did the last one," she said sarcastically. "Doesn't your dad look so rock star like in this picture? Look at that, his bloody body lying in one place, and his head in another. Look closely at his eyes… that's pain he is feeling. And guilt. You are the one that made him feel that guilty. You are the one who blamed him, Cody. It's your fault that this happened to him. It's your fault. If you think that I'm cruel, take a look at yourself. You have driven your dad to do this. Can you imagine how your dad must have felt, when your brother was dead, and to top that off, you told your dad that you hate him, and ran off somewhere? What you see in this picture, it's your fault."

Cody helplessly stared at the picture, overcome by tears and misery. Bloody Mary let him look at the picture for a while before she changed it.

"Now, here is the last picture. This is more of a movie, actually. A video that I made. I just love video taping these kinds of scenes," Bloody Mary cackled once again.

What came onto the mirror screen was actually very mirror-like to Cody. In a room exactly like this one, sitting on the exact same chair, was Cody. Only it wasn't Cody. It was Zack.

Bloody Mary saw the surprise on Cody's face, "Don't tell me that you don't feel guilty that I captured Zack," she murmured. "How would you describe this picture here?"

Cody didn't answer.

"Okay, watch the movie and see," Bloody Mary's eyes widened in evil delight.

There was no sound in the so-called movie, but Cody watched Bloody Mary talk to Zack, whose heart wrenching facial expressions matched Cody's completely.

The whole room went pitch black as Bloody Mary shaded the mirrors. She didn't say a word, and Cody couldn't see her. But she watched Cody as he was crying desperately, hardly noticing that nothing else was happening.

Cody felt himself tense and then relax, many times. Every singe thing that bloody Mary told or showed him was speeding through his mind, his pain making his brain numb and dizzy. Cody no longer understood what was happening. All he knew was that he hated himself more than anything in the world, and wanted to die more than he's ever sought anything.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: I hate goodbyes and endings really much. I just can't part with my story. I've grown too attached to writing it. Which is why, for now this is the end, maybe not in a while, or maybe really soon, I will post another chapter. I don't know. Right now I'm planning to concentrate more on other stories, but this story isn't finished. Well, it is finished, but probably I will go farther with this later on. Thanks so much to _**LyokoDragon, lauren loves tsl x3, suite-princess, rockchick900, supernatural luver, ghostwriter, Liger0sniper, blazingfire03, turn signals, memorablytoxic, SilverMedal, and CharmedP3123 **_for reviewing my story. I love reviews ). And thanks to all the people who will (hopefully) review this chapter, and maybe the next chapters. But to be honest, I have no idea when I will update this. Maybe tomorrow. I wrote this big, long author's note just in case. Anyways, here is chapter Seventeen. Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed this story. _

Chapter Seventeen

Cody woke up, watching the whole world spin rapidly in his eyes. Eventually, he realized that he was in the room he was before. "Very nice, Cody," Bloody Mary chuckled, "I thought that you wouldn't make it."

Cody tried to sit up in his chair, staring at Bloody Mary's blurry face. "Is th-that it?" Cody asked hopefully. He knew he couldn't take a second longer of this hell Bloody Mary was putting him through.

"Yes. At least, from my help," Mary laughed, "I think that you won't forget that easily about everything that has happened," she studied Cody's pained face then said quietly, "Cody, you can go now. Find your brother and go home… on the streets. That is where your home is, isn't it?"

Trough overwhelming dizziness, Cody slowly stood up, weakly moving across the room. He noticed a door in one of the walls, so he made his way there. Pleading silently that this wasn't another one of Bloody Mary's traps; he turned the doorknob. Everything going on in Cody's mind stopped. His heart clenched at the sight of his twin brother tied to a chair, pale, bruised, and overall looking half-dead. Despite his own pain, Cody ran as fast as he could, across the room to Zack.

"Zack?" Cody whispered. Cody untied his twin, waiting for him to wake up. Zack didn't budge. "Zack, wake up," Cody felt for a pulse. Zack was alive. Hardly, but still alive. "Please wake up," Cody murmured. He kneeled on the ground, taking his brother's head and putting it on his lap.

Cody felt so good, so complete just to see his brother again, but so worried to see him in such a condition. He couldn't help but wonder what Zack would say when he wakes up, how he reacts to what happened, and his most dreaded thought, whether Zack would wake up or not. Cody tried hard not to cry, but couldn't do anything about the tears that were streaming down his face. He didn't have any idea of what to do next. Cody sat on the floor helplessly, holing his brother closely to himself, waiting for Zack to show any sign of vitality except for his pulse.

After what seemed like hours to Cody, Zack's eyes fluttered open. He stared in confusion at Cody, whose face bloomed with happiness.

"Zack!" Cody yelled gleefully.

"C-Cody?" Zack mumbled, his voice dry and tired.

"Zack! Are you alright?" Cody asked.

Zack nodded. After all this time, he really doubted that he would ever see Cody again. He thought that he was dreaming, but was still happy. If this was a dream, it was a good one, unlike the ones that he had for the last three weeks. Zack opened his mouth to ask a question, but instead, he just hugged Cody tightly, knowing that everything would be okay.

Cody silently hugged back, also knowing that as long as the two of them were together, they would be okay. Cody thought about all the people he killed. All those murders, all the sacrifices he made – they were worth it. He knew he'd never forget what he did, but it didn't matter. It was worth it… for Zack.

Zack thought about the past three weeks that he spent in this jail with Bloody Mary. At first, he wanted to give up, but he kept fighting her. He didn't know why. But now he knew. If he would have gave up, he wouldn't be here right now, not exactly in the place he wanted to be, but with the person he wanted to see. It was all worth it… for Cody.

Cody knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for Zack.

Zack knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for Cody.


End file.
